Paradoxicality
by Ace-of-Cyberspace13
Summary: <html><head></head>The future children of some of the X-Men come back to meet their parents. No reason really, they're just bored. Pointless one-shot.</html>


_**Title: Paradoxicality (don't ask where the title came from, it's just a cool word)**_

_**Author: Ace-of-Cyberspace13**_

_**Note: Okay, this is the first fanfiction I actually wrote, and it's… okay. I can't say it's bad, because that would be thinking negatively and bad for my self-esteem, so it's okay. I went back, checked for errors, and finally got it off the school's computer, where it's been sitting since the beginning of the year. It was originally a project for a class. If anyone's wondering what class it was for, it was the gifted program, which, at our school, is called 'Adventures'.**_

_**So, please enjoy.**_

Paradoxicality:

"Are you sure this'll work, Gretchen?" Kyra asked, nervously.

"I don't know," Gretchen replied. "But if it doesn't, it's on Scarlett's head," she added, looking pointedly at her cousin.

"C'mon. Y'all know you want to meet 'em, too," Scarlett said in her thick Mississippi accent.

"Let's just go 'fore we're caught," someone said from behind them.

"Well, we can, now, Dominic. What took you so long?" Lucky said to his friend.

"I had to get these," Dominic replied, also in a thick southern accent, opening his hand to reveal six metal rod-looking things.

"Whoa, you got 'em? Great!" Lucky said excitedly.

"What are they?" Scarlett asked.

"Communicators," Nicolai said, finally joining in the conversation.

"Oh, cool."

"Is everyone ready?" Gretchen asked, opening a pinkish portal. Everyone replied positively before stepping in.

"Whoa, this is amazing!" Gretchen whispered.

"Where are we?" Scarlett asked.

"Why, you standing right smack-dab in the middle of the interdimensional freeway," a little man came up behind them. He was short, with grayish skin and long, crazy red hair. Rumplestiltskin automatically came to Scarlett's mind.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Fok. I run this fine establishment. And who might you be?"

"I'm Scarlett," she said, gesturing to herself. "And these are my friends. This is Gretchen, Dominic, Lucky, Kyra and Nicolai. We want to go back in time," she added.

"Well, then, right this way, Miss," he said, leading them down the clear, red pathway. "Oh, Flanz!" he called. At that moment, a woman, who they guessed to be Flanz, appeared beside them. She had brown hair, eyes and skin. She was wearing a yellow shawl over a white tank top, with cream colored dress pants and black high heels. "This is Flanz. She'll take you any time you want to go."

"Right this way," Flanz said, gesturing for them to follow. She led them to what looked like a regular elevator. It had one button to the right side of the door, with an up and down arrow on it. Flanz pressed the button and the doors automatically opened, revealing a very complicated looking room of buttons and switches. "What's the date you want to go to?" she asked. Gretchen told them the date, about 15 years before, and Flanz typed it in. There was a bright flash and the next thing they knew, they were laying in the woods they had just left, although the trees looked a little shorter, in a pile, feeling sick.

"Ugh! I think I'm gonna be sick!" Gretchen complained.

"Well, don't do it on me!" Dominic exclaimed.

There were many exclamations of 'Get offa me!' and the like, until they finally got sitting in a semi-circle. They looked around. "Did it work?" Kyra asked no one in particular.

"I don't know. Let's have a look around," said Dominic.

They stood up and picked a random direction and started walking.

They'd been walking for about three minutes when they heard laughing and playing. Just then, someone came running and crashed into Gretchen. There was an 'oof' as they both fell to the ground. "Ow! This is just not my day," Gretchen said, getting up off the ground.

"Oh my gosh! I am _so_ sorry! I didn't see you there!" he said. Now Scarlett could get a good look at him. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and khaki pants.

"Ugh! You see what you do, Bobby!" an Asian girl said, coming up from behind him. She seemed to just notice the group. She turned to them. "Who are you?"

"Scarlett," Scarlett said. "and this is my twin brother, Dominic, and our friends, Gretchen, Nicolai, Kyra and Lucky."

"I'm Jubilee and this idiot," she said, gesturing to herself and then the boy. "is Bobby. What are you doing here?"

"Ummm…," Scarlett paused, trying to figure out a good lie. She gave up, coming up with nothing even remotely believable. "Would you believe me if we said that we're from the future and we're trying to find our parents?"

"Maybe, that depends." The girl- Jubilee- replied.

"On what?"

"On who your 'parents' are,"

"Who do you _think_ they are?" Dominic asked mysteriously, earning him a punch in the arm from his sister and cousin (Gretchen) on each side.

Just when Jubilee was about to answer, a red-haired woman came through the trees. "There you two are," she said. "And who would you be?" she asked the group.

Before Scarlett could answer, Bobby piped up. "They're somebody's future kids," he said. The woman raised an eyebrow at him. "It's true! We were just about to find out who their parents are… errr… will be"

"Well, whoever you are, my name's Jean," she introduced. Scarlett introduced everybody and Jean invited them to come have dinner. They reluctantly agreed and they all headed inside. As they were walking they realized exactly who they'd been talking to.

Dinner was only slightly as hectic as they expected and it showed on their faces. "Is something wrong?" a man with red glasses, who they immediately recognized as Mr. Summers, asked them.

It was Gretchen that answered him. "No, we just didn't expect it to be this…"

"…calm," Kyra finished.

"…and empty," Scarlett added.

"It's only this calm because it's Friday and most of the students are out," he replied.

"Oh, well, that explains it. I knew something was missing." Dominic said.

"So," Mr. Summers started.

"So," replied Scarlett. "You wanna know whether we're really from the future or not, right?"

"Yeah, kinda,"

"Well, the answer's yes, but I don't see any of our parents here," Nicolai chimed in.

"Well, I know my mom and Lucky's dad are both with the Brotherhood," Gretchen said, surprising Mr. Summers.

"So, your mom's Wanda?" he asked, using his amazing powers of deduction to realize that she was the only girl in the 'hood.

"Well, whadya know, the boy's got half a brain!" Scarlett exclaimed.

"Scarlett!" Kyra admonished.

"What? I'm just sayin'," she said, causing her friend to sigh and turn to Mr. Summers.

"Sorry, she has authority issues,"

"It's fine. Y'know, she kinda reminds me of…" he said, trailing off at the end.

"Who? Rogue?" Dominic asked.

"Yes, actually."

"Well, that makes sense, considering she's our mother," Dominic stated.

"What? Really?"

"Well, duh! Can't you tell? We both have our mother's hair and our mother's and father's eyes." Scarlett pointed out. Now that he looked, they were right. They both had auburn hair with white streaks in it and green-on-black eyes. Dominic's long hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the base of his neck, while the white in Scarlett's long_er_ hair was pulled into a braid while the rest was left down.

"Oh, I guess your right. So, if your father's who I think he is, I owe a couple people some money."

"Who do you think he is?" Dominic asked.

"Remy," he said simply. Dominic and Scarlett nodded. After several minutes of guess-and-checking, they had finally established this (in order from least to most surprising):

Dominic and Scarlett- Rogue/Remy

Kyra- Lance/Kitty

Lucky- John/Amara

Gretchen- Kurt/Wanda

Nicolai- Tabby/Piotr

_~Children, could you please come to my office~ _The call was heard throughout the minds of all 6 members of the group, who called themselves X-Calibur, by the way. They headed to where they knew the professor's office was and waited when they got to the door. _~Come in~ _They walked into the room, not surprised to see how much it hasn't changed in 15 years. 10 minutes later, after, once again, explaining who they were and where they came from, they were offered their own rooms in the school. They gratefully accepted.

The girls of X-Calibur were to share a 3-bed room at the end of the girls' hallway, while the boys had a similar room at the other end of the school, in the boys' hall. They all met up at the intersection of the hallways. "Let's take a look around," said Scarlett. They ended up in the rec. room.

They were all sitting on the couch watching TV, when they smelled sulfur and two people were sitting on them or, in Scarlett's case, someone was sitting _in_ her. "Aunt Kitty?" she grunted. Kitty's head shot up at the sound of her name. "Could you please remove yourself from my spleen?"

"Oh my gosh!" she cried. "I am so sorry! I didn't see you there!'

"Yeah, I could tell," she panted.

"Who are you?" a German accented voice asked.

"Don't you recognize us?" Scarlett asked.

"…Uncle Kurt," Dominic added

"Yeah, Daddy," Gretchen said with a mischievous look. "Don't you recognize us?"

"Am I going insane?" Kurt asked Kitty. "You see zem, too, right?"

"Yeah, Mom. You see us, too, right?" Kyra said, joining in.

The two screams were heard throughout the mansion. "What's going on in here?" Mr. Summers asked coming into the room. He raised an eyebrow at group.

"We're just having a bit of fun," Lucky said. "Isn't that right _Uncle Kurt_ and _Aunt Kitty."_

After Kitty and Kurt calmed down, Mr. Summers was able to explain everything. "Is everyone back?" he asked. The two friends nodded.

"Zis is so veird!" Kurt said as soon as Scott had left the room. "So you're my daughter?" he asked Gretchen, who nodded yes.

"Who's your mom?" Kitty asked.

"Wanda,"

"Vanda! Vanda is your mutter!" he exclaimed just as everyone came into the room. They all looked at him like he was crazy and sat down.

"What's this meeting about?" someone asked.

"Yeah," someone else agreed.

_~Everyone, calm down~_ Everyone quieted down. "Everyone, this is X-Calibur, Scarlett, Kyra, Gretchen, Nicolai, Lucky, and Dominic. They come from the future."

"The future?" someone repeated.

"Yup," said Kyra.

"Who're your parents?" asked someone else. They explained who their parents were, much to the surprise of most in the room.

"Well, I guess our work here is done," said Lucky. "Time to go back to our own time." Gretchen created a portal.

"Bye, everyone!" They shouted as they stepped through the portal.

"Vell, zat vas vierd," said Kurt.

_The End_

_**So, now that you've read it, could you please tell me what you thought of it? I would definitely help my future writing. I **__need __**constructive criticism. In fact, right now, my school librarian, the very awesometastcial Mrs. D, is checking over the first chapter of the novel I'm writing.**_

_**And for those of you that are also reading Prom Night/ Brand New World, the chapters will be coming out soon. I'm working on the next chapter of Prom Night every time I get the chance. Just a hint, it's called 'You're the Freak'.**_

_**Anyway,**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**Ace**_


End file.
